


So Let Me Hold You

by BloomingSkyes264



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mother/Son Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamorous Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Della checks up on the kids, but seeing how they were makes her want to sleep next to them.
Relationships: Della Duck/Huey Duck/Dewey Duck/Louie Duck, Huey Duck/Dewey Duck (implied)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	So Let Me Hold You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toonphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/gifts).



> A gift for Incestly! While I dunno you that much, dude, I liked the time that we interacted so I thought I'd make a little gift for you! I remember something about you liking Della + kids ship wise on Tumblr, so I decided to go with that. I apologize for it being as short as it is, but I hope you like it either way, I hope you're having a good day, and I just wanna say keep up the good work!

Della opens up the door quietly, trying her best not to wake up the kids.

She likes to make sure that her sons were okay every night. It wasn't something she needed to do, but it helps keep her mind at ease. She always worry about them even if she knows there's nothing to worry about. Her mind couldn't really help it, though, so whenever she can and whenever her mind starts to worry, she goes to their room to check up on them.

The boys were sleeping next to each other, all bundled up with one another, but she notices how they shake and shiver. The blanket doesn't seem to help them with the cold that they feel. Huey and Dewey were holding onto each other while Louie was just holding onto Huey. Della's beak begins to droop down. She can't help but feel the need to lay down next to them and help warm them up. Her grip on the door tightens; she decides to go right ahead and do just that.

She opens the door enough to enter, then she closes it while keeping her eyes on her sons. Once it was closed, she tip toes over to the triplets and lifts the blanket up. Della lays her body onto the bed, making sure she was on there completely. She puts the blanket back then she puts her arm around the boys. Louie opens his eyes a crack and looks up at her. She looks at him back and smiles.

He tries to give her a kiss on the beak, but he was so tired that he half-asses the attempt and kisses the bottom part of her beak. Della chuckles at the attempt and kisses his forehead. Dewey then places his hand onto his mother's face. She gives him a kiss, knowing that's what he wanted. A huge smile crawls on his face after she does that. He gets more snuggled up and comfortable. With Huey, Della only kisses the top of his feathery head. She rests her head onto the kids' heads.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie have stopped shivering by now. That makes Della feel happy, knowing her kids are happy and warm tonight. Since she was here, she might as well sleep with them anyways. The mother pulls the blanket up a tad more, covering her and the kids enough.

Della closes her eyes, letting herself drift off at any given moment now.


End file.
